


Clawing My Way Out of Myself

by curlysupergirl



Series: Alone [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Claws, Depression, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is beyond depressed. It is not healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawing My Way Out of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, i think i creeped myself out a little after re-reading this. All i can say is, it came to me, and i wrote down whatever words flowed from this being speaking through me, and afterwards, i was considering talking to someone about it. But it is all good.
> 
> Warning: not for the light-hearted
> 
> please review!

 

 **Clawing My Way Out of Myself**

 

Sleep evades me again

Left all alone

No one to care for me, comfort me

Breaking into oblivion

Falling through tears in my shredded mind

Shattering

Holding on with torn nailbeds

Clawing my way out of myself

 

Escaping

And breaking

Over again

Falling

And crawling

And trying to get back

Up

To a semblance of what I was before

 

Nothing

But nothing is not the blackness everyone describes

Blackness is something

While I float in nothing

There is no color

No texture

No shape

No meaning

To time

As I wait

In the void

 

That replaced my heart

In a time before nothing

**Author's Note:**

> please please please review!


End file.
